If Summer Ended
'Summary: '''In the last days of summer, the Flynn-Fletcher stepbrothers get their school year schedules, making them realize that not a lot of summer is left. So they decide to build a machine which would make summer last as long as they would like. Meanwhile, realizing that he will never defeat Perry the Platypus with his aerodynamic body, he decides to create a ray which could turn a platypus into a human, or vice-versa! Candace can't wait to start the school year, for her friends and Jeremy are in all her classes. While attempting to get blond highlights in her hair, she accidentally dyes her whole hair blond, making her unrecognizible. Part One: The Schedules.. It was an early Thursday morning, when Phineas and Ferb bounded down the stairs to eat breakfast. The rest of the Flynn-Fletcher were already eating Fruity Rainbow Flakes cereal. "Good morning!" Phineas said. "Good morning, boys. Look what just in through the mail:your schedules! This for Phineas... Fra- I mean Ferb." Linda almost called Ferb by his real name, making Candace snicker and Ferb roll his eyes as he reached for his letter. "And last.. Candace!" Everyone ripped their envolopes open."Let's see..I got Ms. Figgestormp for homeroom, what about you Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb passed him his schedule with a slight frown. "What?!?! I don't have you for homeroom?! Maybe I have you for other classes....Oh, man! This isn't fair fair!! We've never been in different classes in our lives!!!" Phineas yelled. "You guys are in different classes?" Candace asked while dialing Stacy, "Big whoop. With your friends in other classes, sure you're going to be lonely but you get used to it. I haven't have had Stacy in my classes for ye- Hello? Hi! Wait can you repeat that? REALLY! OH MY GOSH, STACY, WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASSES!!!! AND JEREMY TOO?!?! EEEEEEKK!!!!!!" Linda yelled over her voice," CANDACE, IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SCREAMING LIKE THAT, GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!" Candace, still screaming, ran up the stairs. "Boys, we're going to pick go buy your school supplies, in the meanwhile, don't mess with your sister!" Lawrence told the stepbrothers. "Sure thing, Dad." Phineas replied quietly. "Bye boys!" Linda said as they walked out the door. Phineas just stared at his feet. "Come on Ferb, let's go into the backyard and enjoy what's left of summer." Phineas said determinedly. As they walked through the glass door, Isabella walked through the fence door with her catch phrase,"Whatcha' doin'?" "Ferb and I just got our schedules, but we don't have any classes together." Phineas responded. "Oh, that's too bad. I brought my schedule over! Maybe you'll have some classes with me." Isabella said. ''Maybe we will have some together, Phineas thought. "Here it is." Isabella gave her schedule to Phineas. As Phineas kept reading her schedule, his face kept getting less and less bright. "This isn't fair!! I..I can't accept this!! If summer ends...my whole life will be ruined!" Phineas complained. "Don't worry Phineas...." Isabella began, but she also was sad. Slowly, but steadily, Phineas' eyes filled with determination, and then he got an idea. "That's it!! If summer never never ended, we'll be able to keep building stuff and hanging out together!!! So, who's in?!" "I am!" Isabella joyfully responded, and Ferb raised his hand. "Me too!" Irving said. Everyone look to the side where Irving was standing. "Um, Irving, how long have you been standing there?" Phineas asked, uncomfortably. "Remember, I'm the background type!" Ferb asked,"Hey, where's Perry?" Perry the Platypus kicked a rock on the sidewalk, automatically shooting him into a tube, and after forty seconds of sliding, the monotreme arrived at his headquarters. "Good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has purchased a whole set of books on the structures of both human and platypi DNA, two microscopes, and a pair of pink Lindana boxers. " Monogram stares at the piece of paper, and said, "Carl! I told you to edit Doofenshmirtz's list before I did the briefing!" "I did sir! May-" Carl started, but he was cut of by the major who said, "Doofenshmirtz is up to something, you know what to do!" Perry! Phineas laid some blueprints on the grass, while Isabella, Ferb, the Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet, and Irivne carefully listened to is explanation. "Okay guys, we need some Pizzazium Infinionite to provide the power for the Summer Forever Console, so Baljeet and Buford will buy some." Category:Fanon Works Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Movie Category:Unknown